Middle of the sea
by Rock D the hedgehog
Summary: under the sea a young uke merhog runs off to avoid his unfortunate fate to run into a few hedge-sharks and a hedgephin, they all will learn of unknown places and people when they all have to hide from the merhog elders whom hate the young pup for running off and disobeying their orders to wed. main couple in here is SonicxScourge hope ya like and please no rude comments
1. Chapter 1

middle of the sea ~ by RockDthehedgehog

ch.1

-scourge's pov.-

I've been sitting in the middle of a large meeting for about three hour's now everyone talking about who I am to be wedded to and since everyone knows that I'm a uke and not a seme they think they can control my life since it should be a dominate ruling and not a submissive.

"Father?..." I called out to a blue colored merhog his tail was a dark red.

He then looked to me "yes Scourge?" he asked looking concerned since he tried all my life to hide the fact that I was not a dominate merhog "what's wrong?"

Looking to my dad "I was wondering...has there ever been a submissive as the main ruler and not a dominate?" I asked him nervously since the other members heard me too.

"...not that I can remember son...sorry" he replied and I just smiled to make him feel a little better.

"It's ok dad I was just curious" I replied back as the oldest merhog decided to speak up.

"Scourge child curiosity is one thing that get's our kind either hurt or worse...now we have decided that prince Miles of the western merhog kingdom will be the more suitable choice since he is dominate and has three years of ruling experience and no queens" he replied and I couldn't help but growl.

"He's the worst king to choose for me!" I growled looking to the suddenly startled elders (yeah on random times the tiny bit of my useless dominate genetics kick in...what good it does it's not enough to rule as a dominate leader) "we don't even love each other!"

"Scourge it has been agreed that he is to be your king now it's that or..." I hated it when there was that 'or' word with the elders "...we would have to brand you as a curse to your family and send you to your death out in the deep...your choice?" he replied and both me and my father was struck with shock.

"You can't do that the next heir isn't even born yet!" my father growled at the elders.

Looking to my father they spoke "would you be willing to leave the throne if he is not to wed. to prince Miles?" looking to my dad I noticed him look sad then reply.

"...no..." he grumbled then leaning down to me "please Scourge...I know how much you hate him...but just do what the elders say and marry the prince" I couldn't help the sudden tears that crept forth.

"B-but father?!" I struggled to say and notice him shake his head "...fine...but only for mother"

The elders then smiled "a wise choice child...the wedding will be in three days" an old fox with a scar across his muzzle replied and they all left including my dad.

I looked around feeling like everything would fall apart in a matter of seconds like a stack of unbalanced stones 'why does everything always go the elders way?!' I began to growl again 'if I become queen to that sick son-of-a-jackle my life is as good as gone...I've gotta get out of here!'

Morning had come and my father noticed everyone was panicking "what is going on here?" he asked one of the guards who jumped out of shock.

"My lord Jewels!...your son is gone!" the guard replied nervously and my father began to panic.

"HE'S WHAT!" he yelped making a elder notice.

The elder approached "you didn't know? the child swam away last night into the deep sea" he grumbled and my dad practically went pail.

"T-that's suicide hedge-sharks are to wake soon...oh chaos! what was he thinking?!" panicking the guards and elders had to hold father to keep him from coming after me.

-Sonic's pov.-

Morning was just as boring as ever swimming around in the deep sea since I always wake before everyone due to how energetic I get knowing it will be waking time soon and we go into a four year slumber when food is scarce and we knew food has replenished itself.

"Come on brothers get up!" I called out to a black n' red hedge-shark, a ash n' teal hedge-shark, and a white hedgephin.

They began to stir from their sleep "oh come on Sonic can't we sleep?" the hedgephin grumbled and I chuckled when his mate grabbed him "ack!...oh come on Shadow you naughty pup" he giggled as my brother just smiled.

"What can't I hold ya Silver I just woke up?" my brother smiled to Silver when they both got shoved off the rocks "whoa!" he yelped and we all heard the eldest of us three hedge-sharks laugh half asleep still.

"Find a cave for that Shadow" he laughed and after stretching everyone of us decided to swim off the groggy feeling of sleep.

I looked over to our oldest brother "so Mephiles do you think merhogs exist?" I asked knowing full well what he'd say.

"For the last time Sonic they do not ex~" he was interrupted and we all heard slight sobbing not far away "huh?...do you hear that?" he asked and we all looked for where it is coming from.

Of course I was the first to find the source of the crying and was shock to see a green merhog his tail a blue-green color with tattooed gold and silver flames on it even his ears had golden tattoos on them wearing ruby earrings gold and silver bands on his lower quills and one on just above the end of the tail and spiraled gold bands on both arms one on the wrist and the other with a sapphire on the upper arm.

Just as my brothers arrive I decided to talk to the sad merhog "uh...are you ok?" I asked and the merhog panicked.

"W-who are you...w-what are you?" the scared merhog asked and I could tell that he's never seen my kind.

I smiled gently to try and calm him down "the names Sonic...and what I am well...I'm a hedge-shark same as my brothers" I replied and noticed him look back to my brothers nervously "don't worry they won't eat you"

Looking back to me the merhog asked "you sure my people say your kind have no kindness and eat everything?..." then my eldest brother spoke up.

"That little one is only true with the great white or tiger sharks..." he replied and the little green merhog smiled a little bit.

"So what is your name child?" I asked him looking at how he just looked like a girl.

-normal pov.-

"Um...Scourge...prince of the northern kingdom...or should I say was prince of the northern kingdom..." he replied with a sad look on his face.

Silver then looked to Scourge "what did you do?" he asked gently holding his mate Shadow.

Looking to the couple Scourge noticed how they had true love in there eye when they looked to each other "I ran away from home...because they forced me to wed. someone I do not love and he don't love me..." Scourge replied looking like he was going to cry again.

"That's terrible Scourge!" Sonic replied upset about it "they should let their kids wed. to whom they love and give love in return"

Mephiles then approached them "would you of still become king if you did not wed.?" he asked and Scourge shook his head.

"No..." he mumbled but they still heard him quite well.

"And why not?" Silver asked looking to the boy.

"B-because...I'm not a seme...I'm uke...I was to be wed. to Miles of the western kingdom" he openly sobbed and everyone looked shocked.

"Miles!...but he is of the tiger shark bloodline!" Shadow stated and they all agreed.

Looking to them Scourge noticed how upset they where "don't worry Scourge uke or not you can stay with us ok?" Sonic said pulling the green merhog into a gentle embrace and a blush crept up on Scourge's face.

"Um...ok...Sonic" Scourge replied quietly before sleep claimed his body.

With a smile on Mephiles' face "I see you are not arguing with Sonic this time" Silver stated with a silly grin on his face.

Looking to him "only because the merhog needed someone who cares for him for what he is and not what the other wants him to be Silver...or did you forget Shadow took you in when your family got rid of you for being uke too" Mephiles reminded Silver of that day and Silver pouted about it.

Then Shadow spoke up "it's gettin dark so we should get back to the pack" he replied and everyone nodded in agreement and left Sonic still carrying Scourge firmly in his arms Scourge purring contently in his sleep.

"Good night and welcome to the family Scourge" Sonic whispered into Scourge's ear unknown to them Scourge's father Jewels watched all of it from a distance smiling.

"I hope you find your true love out here son..." he spoke before leaving to his wife knowing those hedge-sharks and the hedgephin would protect Scourge from Miles and the merhog elders.


	2. Chapter 2

ch 2.

"Why the hell didn't you grab your son when he was far away from the hedge-shark pack?!" one of the elders yelled at Jewels as he remained quiet.

"Because Scourge was near three hedge-sharks and a hedgephin when I got there!" he growled back to the elders then got up to leave "now end this madness...cause I'm no longer here to force my son to do what you all want him to do...good day and good by"

-Out in the deep-

"Good move Silver" Sonic called over as they all practiced fast swimming through the water.

Mephiles then swam past them "keep up if you can!" he called out and everyone then charged after him dodging rocks and other hedge-sharks as they swam.

"See ya Mephy!" Shadow called as he passed by only to be passed swiftly by Scourge "whoa ya got power" he called as everyone else laughed.

They continued to race each other until the pack leader told them to stop "that's the most fun I've had since I was really little" Scourge said in between breaths.

"I still don't get why those elders of yours think they can control ones life?" sonic asked looking to scourge.

Looking back to Sonic "it's how they are and no one has ever went against them so they think they have all of the authority..." he replied before smiling again "but I found a place that makes me feel free"

"And thanks to ya Scourge we now have a new member to our misfit family" Shadow replied and everyone nodded in agreement.

"So...Scourge do you plan to stay with us?" Sonic asked unsure of the answer.

Looking to Sonic "now why would I leave where I feel loved for what I am and feeling free" Scourge replied then cuddled next to Sonic.

Blushing sonic smiled and silver giggled "aww I think sonic has a boyfriend" he laughed and Sonic got so flustered that he chased Silver.

"I do not Silver!" he replied as he tried to catch him only to be stopped by Mephiles and Silver being caught by Shadow.

"Ok boy's calm down before ya hurt someone" Shadow replied still holding Silver and Mephiles let go of Sonic.

"Sorry Shadow" Silver whispered to his lover and then looked over to Scourge "sorry about the craziness that just happened"

Scourge started to giggle "that's alright Silver at least we're all having fun right?" he replied and the others smiled in return.

Sonic suddenly looked back to the main grounds "I think we have unwanted guests" he grumbled looking back to the group before they all left to go and see the visitors.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Scourge, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Mephiles all arrived to see three merhogs two were guards and the other a well dressed female "Alpha who are they?" Silver asked the current alpha of the hedge-sharks.

Looking to them "the adviser to the merhog king...Annabell what brings ye to our home this early in the year?" he asked the adviser who looked to Scourge.

"I'm here for young Scourge...he is to be returned or there will be trouble..." she replied to the alpha and Sonic started growling.

"No Way in Hell am I handing over Scourge!" Sonic snapped at the adviser shocking both the adviser and the alpha.

Scourge and Silver looked to each other and Sonic's brothers looked to Sonic "and why not young pup?!" Annabell asked rage in her tone of voice.

Sonic glared at the merhogs "cause Scourge loves it here and I won't let you take him!" he replied Scourge looked to Sonic then hid behind Sonic and his brothers.

Annabell started to growl "well he is not staying!" she stated but she was stopped by the alpha "huh?" looking up she and the guards noticed that the alpha and the pack looked upset.

"Go tell who ever sent ye that Scourge is part of my family now and he will not be going anywhere...got it?" he ordered the merhogs and as they left Scourge felt a shiver rise when Annabell gave a furious look back to them.

Shadow looked to the alpha "father why did ya tell them to leave knowing full well that they might cut us off from the hunting grounds again?" he asked nervously.

Then the alpha looked to his pack "if they think they can control us like in the past...well...then they will be surprised to find that we will fight with all our power till one side gives in!" he replied and the pack cheered shortly after they went to hunt for the days food "do not fear Scourge...I know that ye have family in the village and I promise no harm to them and I will protect ye as well" the alpha replied and giving Scourge a reassuring smile.

"Thanks alpha" Scourge replied then swam off with Sonic and the others.

"So our father even approved of Sonic's choice?" Shadow asked Mephiles while heading to the hunting grounds.

"Apparently Shadow and to have said that he was part of the family like when Silver first joined is a good thing..." Mephiles replied looking to Shadow then to Scourge and Silver just ahead of them.

Sonic looked to Scourge who was holding his hand and smiling "I see you aren't scared anymore" he mentioned to Scourge smiling as well.

"Maybe cause your father reminds me of mine and everyone here treats me like a member of a large family" Scourge replied then noticed a bunch of young hedge-sharks chasing fish "whoa! that's a lot of pups to raise"

Sonic snickered "yeah...but pups give our pack something to watch instead of just sitting around with nothing to do" he replied also looking at the pups catching fish for the pack.

"So ya wanna catch some too?" Shadow asked looking out at all of the fish to chase and eat.

Smiling Scourge looked to everyone "sure thing Shadow" he replied then took off leaving them behind.

With everyone shocked Silver and Shadow took off after him also leaving Sonic and Mephiles behind "oi don't leave us you nit twitchs!" Mephiles replied also snapping Sonic out of his shocked and they finally took off after the others.

Later that night Sonic and the others began to settle down for the evening "oh that hunt was fun..." Scourge replied cuddling next to Sonic.

"I know scourge I'm stuffed" Silver giggled also cuddling next to his mate Shadow "well lets get to sleep for tomorrows hunt" he replied then lay's his head down to sleep.

"ok g'night guy's" Scourge mentioned and closed his eye's drifting off to sleep.

"g'night Scourge" Sonic replied before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Middle of the sea ch.4

Scourge's Pov.

Three months have passed since I became part of the hedge-sharks family and I've never felt so free before. "So Sonic why did you help me when I felt scared three months ago?" Sonic looked to me when I asked.

"Maybe cause I felt a strong loving care for you and since I found you...well those other girls started gettin jealous of me...wonder why?" Sonic replied to me and I couldn't help but giggle because of his look when he saw the pink hedge-shark Amy.

"Oh Sonikuu!" she screamed and I watched Sonic turn white and run...well swim away as fast as he could.

"Go away Amy! I'm not that into you!" Sonic screamed as Amy cornered him though I got in the way when she tries to kiss him.

"Amy how many must I tell you?... I'm his mate not you!" I growled at her then looked to Sonic, "lets go find Mephy & Shadow" I replied & we left Amy to find Sonic's brother.

Sonic's pov

Finally away from that crazy pink hedge-shark I looked to Scourge "hey Scourge?" I called and he looked back to me.

"yeah?" Scourge asked looking to me "what is it?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to see my favorite hiding place?" I smiled when Scourge nodded to me and I took closer to land.

"Wait its not out of the sea is it?!" Scourge panicked and I could tell so I came over to him "m-monsters live up there" he replied and I smirked to Scourge.

"Not at my hideout...but if you don't wanna go I understand" I replied holding my lover close and then felt him push back a little.

"No I really wanna see it but I'm just uncomfortable with going up there...that's all" Scourge replied then kissed me on the cheek 'guess that's a start' I thought to myself blushing.

normal pov.

When Scourge and Sonic got to shore Sonic was the first to get up on the beach then helped Scourge up as well "just give yourself time to dry off" Sonic replied to Scourge.

"And why is that Sonic?" Scourge asked curiously looking to the tree's surprised on what was above the water.

After a little while Sonic looked back to Scourge "well look and see" he replied smiling and as Scourge looked to his tail he stalled and noticed that his tail was replaced with legs like that of the fishermen on the boats and a short fluffy tail instead.

'Huh?' he wondered to himself then noticed Sonic was the same way "how did this happen to us?" Scourge looked to his legs again and moved them a little bit unsure on how to get up.

"I found out about twelve years ago that we could do this and walk among the land people and animals" Sonic replied excitedly to Scourge then heard a familiar voice.

"Morning Sonic!" the young voice called and when they looked a young fox came walking over to them.

With a smile on his face Sonic waved "morning Tails!" he called back then felt Scourge grab him "oh sorry...Tails I'd like to meet Scourge" he introduced and Tails waved to the other hedgehog.

"Um...hello..." Scourge replied nervously noticing how similar he looked to Miles and Sonic noticed Scourge's nervousness and changed the subject.

"So Tails how's the X-Tornado coming?" he asked and Tails smiled to them helping Sonic to get Scourge to his feet since he's never stood on human like legs before.

"Almost finished it all she needs is a good paint job and I was waiting on you to show up to help out" Tails replied and Sonic smiled and helped Scourge to Tails' house.

Once inside Tails house Scourge sat down looking to all of the collections and technology in the house "and I thought I was a collector?!" Scourge replied looking at the massive amount of stuff.

"Uh yeah sorry 'bout that" Tails replied nervously as Scourge looked to them. "I've been collecting things like this since I was four years old" Sonic then came up from downstairs.

"Dang Tails you really outdone yourself this time buddy" he replied to Tails and they both smiled.

"Thanks Sonic...so um Scourge how did you meet Sonic?" Tails asked looking to Scourge and Sonic nodded to him telling that he could tell Tails.

"Well...Sonic found me both alone and scared...I had told him that I had ran away from home and refused to marry the elders choice of husbands...then he and his brothers took me in as family and has been protecting me ever since" he replied to Tails and cuddled next to Sonic making him blush and Tails laugh.

As night began to fall Scourge wondered to himself 'I wonder how mother and father are doing without me?' then heard Sonic walking over.

"How are you feeling?" he asked laying down next to Scourge.

Looking around "a little bit worried 'bout mother and father..." Scourge replied while looking to Tails as he rested.

"Well how 'bout we go to see them tomorrow night and see how they're doing?" he asked and Scourge nodded excitedly to him before laying his head down to rest same with Sonic.

_**Rock D.: Sorry this a lil' short but I've had chapters 1-4 done for over a year now and I was a bit new to the story writing stuff please let me know how these are I am currently finishing chapter 5 soon  
**_


End file.
